This disclosure relates to a display device, a method of driving the display device, and an electronic apparatus.
In recent years, a flat (flat panel type) display device in which pixels each including a light emitting unit are arranged in a matrix form has become mainstream as a display device. In this type of display device, a driving circuit for driving the light emitting unit may include a driving circuit having a configuration having three transistors (Tr) of a writing transistor that writes a video signal, a driving transistor that drives the light emitting unit, and a switching transistor that applies a fixed potential to a source electrode of the driving transistor (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-225345).